Unova: Advanced Challenge
by dragonplayer18
Summary: After moving from Hoen. Jack Veilstone accidently starts his journey from an accident. He starts his journey with his younger sister Danny and two new friends. When an evil organization that is apparently related to their father comes into view they have to fight for their new home, and will Jack find out the real meaning to the Home is where the heart is? (On Hiatus For Now)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Catch you're Starter!

Home is were the heart is. So what happens if you're heart is always somewhere else? Would it still be considered a home?

"We're here," a woman said as they got off a plane.

A boy with brown hair groaned as he got off. Next to him was a girl with black hair that was in a high ponytail and was wearing a green hoodie with a brown skirt and green striped socks.

"Okay! Jack take you're younger sister and explore," his mom said and walked down the stairs of the street.

Jack rolled his green eyes and moved his brown hair out of his face and sighed. He wore a gray hoodie and a red shirt under. He wore brown pants and black sneakers. He fixed his brown back pack and handed his sisters back pack to her.

"Come on Danny. Maybe we can find some ice cream," Jack said and sighed as they walked through the streets.

"Well this is going to be one long day," Danny said and sighed.

As they walked out they didn't noticed three people on a roof looking down on them. They placed mask on their faces and walked away letting their trench coats sway in the wind.

Jack and Danny walked through Castelia City looking around in awe and passed through alleys and streets awing at the City. Large buildings scaled the sky while people walked under them.

Jack looked around and saw a small store that was selling a Cestellia Cones.

"Hey let's get some of those," Jack said.

Danny nodded and walked over to the small stand.

"So are you going to get you're first Pokemon," Danny asked.

"I don't know. This is the fifth time mom made us move because if we do this again I swear I'm moving back with dad," Jack said and huffed.

"Do you even have any friends," Danny said and huffed as they moved in the line.

"Scoff, yeah right I barely had any if we move again why bother making friends," Jackson said and got to the cashier.

"Two please," Jack said and the woman grabbed two cones.

As Jack turned around he was tackled to the ground by a white and blue Pokemon.

It had a white head with blue eyes. He had a blue body with a shell on his belly. It smirked as Jack glared at him and quickly took the Castelia Cones and ran off.

"Hey," Jackson and Danny yelled and quickly ran at the Pokemon making the cashier's sweat drop.

Jack and Danny raced in and out of alley ways and between people. Finally they found the Pokemon in an alley way.

Jack huffed up and down and glared at the Pokemon with Danny by his side.

"Man this thing is a pain in my ass," Jack huffed and stood up.

"Stop being such a baby," Danny said and walked up to the Pokemon.

The Pokemon had the ice cream cone in it's mouth the cone part in his mouth he glared at Jack and Danny and then shoot the ice cream cone out.

Danny dodge it but hit Jack square in the head.

"Pfft . . . ha ha ha ha you look like a Rapidash," Danny said laughing making Jack glare but roll his eyes.

"Fine you get this one then," Jack said and handed her the cone making her frown.

"Seriously? That was all over you're head! You take it Rapidash," Danny said.

Jack rolled his eyes and glared at the Pokemon who just ate the Castelia Cone. He then looked up to see three men standing behind it.

"Danny get behind me," Jack said and Danny obeyed.

The Pokemon turned around and it's eyes widened to see the three men and backed up and dropped the ice cream.

"Well it seems we've found him," a man said wearing a trench coat and a purple mask.

"Yes it seems," said another with a red mask that had black swirls on it's cheeks.

The third one came up with face that was splitt in half. One was a happy face while the other was sad. The trench coat almost seemed to drag to the ground.

"Hello Jack, Danny, Oshawott. You don't know me. But I'm here to give you a warning. I work with some one who knows you're father, and I must say I expected I don't know more. Well I guess I'll see you around then," she said with a smirk that was hidden under her mask.

She then turned towards Danny who was glaring at her and sighed.

"Pitty, you would of became one of the best champions I would of seen," the woman muttered and turned around.

A blue portal appeared making Jack, Danny, and Oshawott jump back.

"Wait? So that's it," Jack asked narrowing his eyes.

"No you'll be battling you're first rival in a few hours. Good luck . . ." she said coldly and walked away.

(Welp that was unexpected. So meet Jack, Danny, and his not so official starter Oshawott. I actually don't really have a team for him. I got at least one idea for a Pokemon he can catch. Also if you guys want any Pokemon you want him to catch leave in you're reviews. It appreciated. Also! Ocs are welcome until the second gym! Thanks for reading!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bottom of the Barrel vs Bottom of the Garbage Can (This will make sense later)

Going on another Adventure! (Jack and Danny step out of a plane and gasp at the size of Castelia City)

Making friends are hard!(Jack watches people walk pass him as he tries but fails to make friends)

But there's hope! (A boy with black hair stands up and leans on Jack but is obvious that Jacks taller so it doesn't work)

Let winners awake 2x It's your time to shine!(Jack runs up with Oshawott with another Pokemon next to him)

Don't let you're dreams die! (Danny looks up as she sits on the ground to reveal a man about nineteen that has green hair with a black dragon behind him)

Home is far but it's in you're heart! (Jack and Danny watch as Hoen disapears slowly while Unova slowly appears)

It's a whole new beginning! (Jack looks at the gym leader as both take out there Pokeballs)

With a new attitude! (Danny throws an apple in the air while the boy and his Pokemon look at a map and Jack looks at the camera with Oshawott smiling)

Pokemon!

"You found an Oshawott on the street," Jack's mom asked as Oshawott and Jack were on the couch sleeping. Oshawott was on Jack's chest hugging him.

"Yeah then we met these three people who gave us a weird warning," Danny said and had a serious face.

'And what were they talking about me,' Danny thought.

Jack swung his arm over his chest and it landed on Oshawott who only grabbed onto him tighter.

"Well I know there's a lab in Nuvema town. We can go there and return Oshawott," there mom said and sighed.

"Can Jack at least sleep for a little bit more? I mean we traveled here from Hoen! It took at least three days to get here," Danny explained.

"I guess it won't hurt. Get me when he wakes up so we can go to Nuvema town," their mom said.

Danny sat down as her mom left she took out her computer and started typing up Nuvema town.

It wasn't until late afternoon was when Jack woke up with a groan.

"Hey Danny," Jack said sitting up and just noticed that Oshawott was still asleep but now on his lap.

"Hey, so mom wants to go to Nuvema Town to give back Oshawott. I did some research and it seems that Oshawott is a wanted Pokemon," Danny said and looked at the sleeping Pokemon.

"So we have a crimal?"

"More like a run away."

They decided to watch t.v until their mom returned. Oshawott woke up later with an empty stomache.

"I guess Oshawott is a bit hungry," Danny said while Oshawott glared at her.

"To tell you the truth I'm also hungry. Let's get some lunch," Jack said and Oshawott jumped onto his shoulder.

Thirty Seconds later . . .

"We don't have any food," Danny said muttering and was slunched over with her brother and Oshawott.

"Let's go out then. Maybe we can repay that cashier," Jack said and walked over to the door. Danny grabbed her coat and followed.

They opened the door and jumped back to see a girl standing there. She had brown hair that was in two pig tails and was wearing a visor. She wore a white long sleeve shirt that had gray sleeves and had a pink Pokeball sign. She wore yellow running shorts that had black tights under it. She wore a pink watch on her right wrist and white sneakers.

"Hi! I'm you're new neighbor! My name is Rose and this is my partner Purrlion," she said and winked at them.

"Hi I'm Jack and this is my sister Danny," Mark said with annoyed voice.

Danny side elbowed him, really hard, in the side.

"It's nice to meet you. Eek!'

Jack and Danny jumped almost making Oshawott fall off.

"You're starter is Oshawott! Thats so cool! My moms first Pokemon was also Oshawott who's now a Samarruat and he's supper good ! She has so many stories! Like this one time at Pokemon Camp . . ."

Ten minutes later . . .

" . . . and then she got pumbled by some idiot with a Haxorus!"

'God damit Danny,' Jack screamed in his mind.

'Why haven't I left yet,' Oshawott screamed in his head and slammed his head onto Jacks shoulder.

'Why didn't you bye food mom,' Danny thought and screamed at her self.

"Here we are at a restaurant," Jack said and walked inside with Danny and Rose walked inside. They spotted Jacks and Dannie's mom.

"Okay it was nice meeting you Rose our mom is over there," Danny said and grabbed her brother and pulled him away from Rose.

"Oh . . . okay bye," Rose said and walked out.

Danny and Jack huffed in relief while Oshawott gave a sigh of relief.

"You wonder why I don't make a lot of friends," Jack said and walked towards his mom.

"The reason why is that you stoped having a personality after Ian caught that fever . . ."

"We're not going there Danny," Jack said making Oshawott raise an eyebrow.

"You haven't talked about it since we left Johto! And that was three years ago," Danny said.

"The only reason you know about that is because you sneaked into my room," Jack said and gave her a look.

"Jack you're awake! Now we can go drop off that Pokemon," their mom said.

She looked surprised when Oshawott climbed onto Jacks head. She smiled as Oshawott glared at her and gripped onto Jack's hair.

"We can leave in a bit. I have to grab our lunch."

The sound of lunch made everyone's ears pick up. Especially Oshawotts.

Ten minutes later . . .

"No way! The guy would never do that," Jack said and glared at Danny.

"He did! The captain is now on the badguy side," Danny said.

"That can't happen. It doesn't make sense why would he do that? Yes he lost some people and his team but if he got caught he would get excucuted," Jack said.

They were in there car driving to Nuvema Town. Jack was in the passenger seat while Danny was in the back and Oshawott was on Jacks lap.

"We're almost their," there mom said but none of them were paying attention.

Finally they got there and stopped the car. Jack and Danny were still arguing and didn't even noticed that they had stopped.

"We're here," they're mom said and sighed but they kept arguing.

"Kids . . . Jack! Danny! We're here," she yelled making the two jumped out of their seats.

The town was small and a little cheery. There were a few people outside including a few Pokemon. Jack walked out with Oshawott on his shoulder who had a annoyed look on his face.

"Well here we are at the professors lab," Jacks mom said as she opened the door to a messy lab making everyone's sweat drop.

On a table were two other Pokemon who were eating something in there bowl. One was a bipedeal snake Pokemon who was green with a yellow collar that was popped. Next to him was pig Pokemon who was red with black ears and had a curly tail with a red ball on it.

When they spotted Oshawott they snickered and he snickered back at them.

"Dang it! I can't believe I lost him again," a woman about the age of thirty said as she ran out of the room.

She had brown light hair that looked like an ice cream cone and a green eyes. She wore a yellow tank top and a green skirt. On top she wore a lab coat and had a puzzled face.

"Um excuse me," Jack said and the professor stopped and turned to see Jack and his family. Oshawott was leanning on Jacks head with a smirk on his face.

"Oshawott! There you are! Oh thank you! My name is Professor Juniper," the woman said.

"Hello I'm Harriot Veilstone and this is my son and daughter Jackson and Daniel," Jacks mom said.

They shook hands with the professor. She noticed that Oshawott was now laying on Jacks head and Jack didn't seem to mind.

"I see you have a connection with Oshawott," Juniper said making everyone cofused.

"What are you talking about," Danny asked.

"That Oshawott you have on you're head doesn't really do well with trainers. He usually runs away before anyone can use him. He seems to take a liking to you. If you like you can use him for you're journey," Juniper said.

Jack and Dannies eyes widened as Oshawott got more comfortable on Jacks head.

Their mom though was horrorfied. Never thought she would have thought her kids would go on a journey. Even though they were at that age of fifthteen and thirteen she couldn't believe that they were going on an adventure.

"Is that fine by you mom," Jack asked with pleading eyes.

"Yes please mom," Danny asked making there mom side at the ten and seven year olds.

"I guess its fine that you can go on a journey . . . just call a lot okay," Jacks mom said. They both nodded simutainiously.

"Okay then here's five Pokeballs and a pokedex. The first gym is in . . ."

SLAM!

They all turned to see a boy and a girl.

The girl had blond hair that was cut short to her ears and were curled upwards. She wore a red berrete with a small button on the top. She wore a black shirt that had a red Pokeball with blue basket ball shorts. She wore red sneakers also.

The boy had black hair with green eyes. He wore a red shirt with that had a yellow Pokeball sign and wore a brown pants. He also wore a red bandana and wore brown hiking shoes.

"Ah you must be Lottie and Aaron. Welcome," Juniper said. The two walked up and Cheren narrowed his eyes at Jack and Oshawott.

"Who's this," Aaron asked annoyed and Lottie looked at Jack with a cocked neck.

"This Jack. He's also starting his journey to," Juniper answered.

"Hi I'm Jackson Veilstone," Jack said and reached out with his hand.

Lottie shook it but Cheren just glared at him. Oshawott gave a threatening look.

"Okay here are the final two you guys can choose from," Juniper said and turned to the last two.

The pig Pokemon was waving it's tail while the snake Pokemon was smirking at the three.

"I choose Tepig," Lottie said in a high pitch voice making everyone jump back in surprise.

"Great, Aaron I guess then you get Snivy," Juniper said and Cheren nodded with little thought.

Snivy walked over to Aaron and stood by his side.

"Great! Here are you're Pokedexs and Pokeballs. Have a great time on your journey," Juniper said and the teens walked out.

"Harriot, I would actually like to talk to you before you leave," Juniper said.

Jack and Danny walked out but was stopped when Aaron grabbed Jack by the collar.

"Okay what's your deal. I've never seen you around before you showed up," Aaron said glaring at Jack.

"Well I found Oshawott were I lived and was trying to return it but Juniper gave him to me," Jack explained.

Aaron rolled his eyes and just shook his head.

"Looks like there getting to the end of the barrel doesn't it Snivy," Cheren snickered with Snivy.

Jack glared and was about to make a combat until . . .

"Well if we're at the end of the barrel I guess you're the end of the garbage can," Danny replied with a smirk.

Cheren glared down at Danny who only had a smiled on her face.

"Who's this little Magikarp," Aaron asked with a glare.

"The girl who'll turn into a Garadose and shut that pretty mouth of a Stunkfish of yours up. Names Danny," Danny said with a sassy flip of her hair.

Jack chuckled at his sisters combat which could of gone different ways knowing her it could have been a better insult but he knew she was planning something better.

"You have one annoying sister you know that," Cheren said with a glare.

"Shut up four eyes. If you want to get to my brother you got to get through me," Danny said.

Jack rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face. He pushed his sister out of the way and got up and close to Aaron.

"If you want to battle then lets go. We'll see who's really on the bottom of the barrel," Jack said and the two locked eyes.

A few minutes later . . .

"This battle will between my brother Jack and the idiot Aaron," Danny said with her arm raised. "Guys just take out you're starters," Danny said with a roll of her eyes.

Oshawott jumped down and glared at Snivy who snickered.

Danny looked at the two and nodded. "Begin!"

"Snivy start this off with Tackle," Aaron yelled out.

"Oshawott use Tackle too," Jack said too.

The two Pokemon clashed both were thrown back and both landed perfectly.

"Snivy Vine Whip," Aaron called out.

"Oshawott use Water Gun to knock out the vines out of the way," Jack called back.

Oshawottt leaned his head back and shoot an Water Gun that hit the two vines that came out of Snivy's neck. It moved the vines out of the way and the Water gun hit Snivy who was thrown back. Snivy shook it off and glared at Oshawott.

"Snivy don't hold anything back! Use Vine Whip," Aaron yelled.

"Oshawott dodge with Water Gun on the ground and then use Tackle," Jack yelled.

Two vines came out as and didn't hit Oshawott as Oshawott used Water Gun on the ground and was thrown into the air.

Oshawott then brought his head down and started spinning down towards Snivy.

"Snivy meet him head on with Tackle," Aaron yelled.

Snivy then threw himself into the air and the two collided. Oshawott was thrown back and landed on his feet while Snivy fell flat on his face and had squiggly lines on them.

"Snivy is unable to battle! Oshawott and Jack are the winners," Danny said and raised her hand and smirked at Cheren.

"Great job Oshawott! That was awesome," Jack said and patted Oshawott on the head who looked surprised at the complement.

"Great job Jack," Danny said and high fived her brother and his starter.

"Return Snivy," Aaron said.

He watched Jack and Danny celebrate Jack's first win. He then notice a sharp shadow behind Oshawott wich almost looked like his evolution except different.

"Well I hope we can battle again Aaron," Jack said and reach out his hand.

Cheren looked at him a bit annoyed.

"Yeah just don't expect to win," Aaron said and walked away.

"See you later Garbarge Can," Danny called back making Jack roll his eyes.

"I thought you would of came back with something a lot better on an insult," Jack said as Oshawott climbed back onto his head again.

"What? And deal with piece of garbage? Nah, I guess you can say he was 'waste' of my my time," Danny said and winked at her brother.

Her brother smiled a little bit and laughed while shaking his head.

"Great pun. We should use that as a 'pun-ishment'," Jack said. Oshawott groaned and Danny laughed.

"Work on you're puns bro. And then we'll talk about you joining my ranks as one of a pun master," Danny said and laughed.

(Well that was fun chapter. Also it seemed that Aaron got 'soaked'. It seemed that he got 'trashed' from the start. Okay enough puns. I think we can live without another 'trashy' pun. I'm not sorry. I have to admidt writing Danny in this chapter was fun. Don't worry Jack is going to get a personality sooner or later. Thanks for reading!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Friends are weird

Going on another Adventure! (Jack and Danny step out of a plane and gasp at the size of Castelia City)

Making friends are hard!(Jack watches people walk pass him as he tries but fails to make friends)

But there's hope! (A boy with black hair stands up and leans on Jack but is obvious that Jacks taller so it doesn't work)

Let winners awake 2x It's your time to shine!(Jack runs up with Oshawott with another Pokemon next to him)

Don't let you're dreams die! (Danny looks up as she sits on the ground to reveal a man about nineteen that has green hair with a black dragon behind him)

Home is far but it's in you're heart! (Jack and Danny watch as Hoen disapears slowly while Unova slowly appears)

It's a whole new beginning! (Jack looks at the gym leader as both take out there Pokeballs)

With a new attitude! (Danny throws an apple in the air while the boy and his Pokemon look at a map and Jack looks at the camera with Oshawott smiling)

Pokemon!

Team:

Oshawott (M) Level: 6

Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun

"Get a friend," Danny said arguing with her brother.

"No," Danny said as they walked through Route 1.

Route 1 was a small route. It had a few tree's here and there while a few Pokemon ran around and some flew.

"You're going to need some traveling partners. You can't just hang around me all the time," Danny said and sighed as they got into the next town.

They walked into the next town heading into a large red building. Inside was a woman with pink hair was behind the desk.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokemon Center how can I help you," she asked.

"I'm here to heal up Oshawott," Jack said as he took Oshawott off his head.

"Alright we'll be back in a few minutes . . ."

SLAM!

They all turned and jumped when the door slammed the open.

A boy with black hair and had brown eyes. He wore a red flannel and blue jeans. He was a foot shorter than Jack. He wore black boots and wore a brown watch on his left wrist. He was about the same age of Jack.

"Mark seriously? Did you fix the pannel," Nurse Joy asked.

"Uh . . . about that. Um there's a Pokemon attacking it so I got grab my Pokemon," Jack said and walked around to the back.

Mark grabbed a Pokeball and threw it into the air. A small dog like Pokemon came out and looked around. It had long ears that had a white fur around it's neck. It had a white poofy tail with a white tip on it.

"Come Eevee we got some work to do," Mark said and dashed outside.

Jack and Danny looked at Nurse Joy who smiled and shook her head.

"Marks dad is the engineer. He's on a buissness trip. Marks in charge for a while. Luckily he's as smart as his dad or we would be in trouble," Nurse Joy said.

As soon as she said that the power went out.

"Are you serious," Nurse joy yelled. "That was our last power generator. If you don't mind can you guys check on Mark? He's in the back," she said.

Jack sighed and nodded while Danny cracked her knuckles and neck.

"Okay here's a flashlight it's really dark in there. And becareful Mark can get a bit pranky at times," Nurse Joy said and handing them a flashlight.

Jack nodded and walked outside and headed to the back where a door was opened. Jack and Dannny walked in to see a room fill with old boxes and a few wires.

Jack turned on the flashlight and walked around with Oshawott on his head. Danny was up infront with a serious look on her face.

"Okay so were's this Mark guy," Jack said outloud.

"Over here," they heard someone say.

They turned towards the right from some boxes to reveal Mark on his knees working on a pannel while Eevee was holding a wrench in his mouth.

"You need any help," Jack asked while kneeling with his sister next to him.

"No I don't think so, but you can help by keeping a look out for a Pokemon who's attacking me every-time I come here," Mark said and flipped a switch a few lights came on and soon as it did a small gray bird attacked them.

"What! Whose that Pokemon," Danny asked as it swooped down and almost hit her while hit the ground.

Starly: The Tiny Bird Pokemon,

"Keep it from the control pannel I got get this fixed," Mark said and took the wrench out of Eevee's mouth and Eevee grabbed another tool.

"Alright then. Oshawott use Water gun," Jack yelled and threw his right hand out.

Oshawott let out a powerful Water Gun but Starly dodged it and then use Quick Attack and landed a hit on Oshawott.

"Oshawott use Tackle," Jack called out and punched his fist into the air infront of him.

Oshawott put his head down and rushed against Pidove and landed a hit. Pidove glared at Oshawott and it's wings started to glow. It swooped down and landed a hit throwing Oshawott back and hitting a

"Don't give up Oshawott! Use Water Gun," Jack said.

Oshawott let out a Water Gun that Pidove almost dodged but got hit in the wing and throwing him back into a wall.

"How are we doing on that paneled," Jack asked.

"Almost done. I'm just putting in the fuse and we can leave. Try catching the Pokemon. We don't want it to attack this again or anyone else," Mark said as he grabbed another tool from Eevee.

"Alright then. Oshawott use Tackle," Jack called out and Oshawott nodded.

Oshawott Tackled Pidove who was barely standing now.

"Alright then! Go Pokeball," Jack yelled and threw a Pokeball at the Starly.

1 . . .

2 . . .

3 . . .

Ping!

Jacks eyes blinked for a second and stared at the Pokeball. His smiled widened and he grabbed the Pokeball and jumped up and down.

"I caught a Starly," Jack yelled and Oshawott jumped infront of him while he did a pose.

As soon as he said that the lights turned on. Jack turned to see Mark finish the pannel. He was closing the pannel with Eevee putting away the tools.

"Okay thanks for you're guys help. Don't think I could of fixed this and battle Pidove altogetther. Shall we should go and talk to Nurse Joy and check up on her," Mark stood up and motioned them to follow.

Ten minutes later . . .

"The Captain did what," Mark said with his jaw dropped.

"Yeah! He switched over to the bad guys side and is now a agent on there team," Danny explained with exaggerated hands.

On the floor was Oshawott, Eevee, and Starly we're having there own conversation while eating some Pokemon food.

"So what are you guys doing in Accumla Town," Mark asked as he took a sip of his soda.

"We're heading to Striaton City so I could get my first badge," Jack said proudly. Danny rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Cool! I wish I could come, but . . ."

"Why don't you come with us," Danny asked excitedly.

Jack gave his sister a look and looked back at Mark who looked a bit surprised.

"I don't know. I have to stay until my dad gets back," Mark said and shrugged.

"Well I'm back," a loud booming voice.

They all turned to see a man about the age of thirty near the door. He almost looked like Mark except taller and his hair was more messed up. He was a lot buffer and was wearing a blue flannel.

"Hi dad," Mark said and waved as the tall man came over.

"Mark! Who's you're friends?"

"Dad this is Jack and Danny. They helped me out a few minutes ago when I was fixing the pannel behind the Pokemon Center," Mark explained.

"Great! Now onto the real question. Mark if you want to you may go on a journey. It won't hurt if you leave," Marks dad said with a smile.

Mark gave a puzzle look and looked at Jack and Danny. Jack looked a little annoyed and Danny just nodded.

"I guess it can't hurt. Hey Eevee!" Eevee turned around at the sound of his trainer. "Want to go on an adventure?" Eevee's ears peaked up and nodded frantically making everyone laughed.

"Okay! Then that settles it," Marks dad said and sat down with them.

Two Hours later . . .

"Here you guys go. Some potions, Pokefood, and a map. Becareful you three," Marks dad called out as they walked off.

"We will," the kids called.

With that they walked into Route 2 with a look in there eyes that said confident.

Meanwhile . . .

A fifteenth year old was watching some weird people who were wearing jumps suits and carring boxes.

"Well I don't know about you two, but let's have some little fun he said as he grabbed a knife off his belt and started spinning it.

(Whelp that chapter could of gone better. Anyway thank you for the people who sent Ocs. Not all of them are going to be in the story but thank you anyway. Next up is another rival battle! And this one is a little different. Also Jack is going to have a team from each generation. Thanks for reading!)


End file.
